


data remanance

by ichidou



Series: Anamnesis (one-shot collection) [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichidou/pseuds/ichidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash tries to remember who he is. Conceptual piece covering his character arc through season 8 and expanding on some headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	data remanance

000

who am i?

001

> input name _  
> ■■■■■  
> error  
> please resubmit  
> input name _ 

> disconnected

004

my name is leonard l. church  
i was born in austin, texas in 25■■  
i graduated from ■■■■■■ university in 25■■ with a degree in computer science and psychology  
~~i created alpha~~  
i am alpha 

who am i?

007

my name is

i don’t remember

027

my name is ~~leonard l. ch~~  
my name is ~~alpha~~  
my name is epsilon 

i remember

i remember everything

043

my name is ■■■■■  
i was born on ■■/■■/25■■  
i grew up in ~~dallas~~ ~~san antonio~~ ~~austin~~

i don’t remember

051

my name is epsilon  
i came from alpha  
~~i am alpha~~ ?  
i remember alpha 

please don’t make me remember anymore

078

i think my name is david

but i’m not sure

104

my name is david  
i remember that much

i don’t remember anything else

127

my name is epsilon  
i think i’m a computer

why do i have a body

why do i remember

156

i remember a woman.

i don’t know her name

178

my name is david  
i was born on 02/22/2521  
i grew up in seattle, washington, united states, earth  
i am a soldier 

i don’t remember  
that’s just what the file tells me

204

my name is david  
i was born on 02/22/2521  
i grew up in seattle, washington, united states, earth  
i am a soldier 

> new entry

i enlisted in 2543  
i am part of the united nations space command  
i belong to project freelancer 

i don’t remember how i got here

267

my name is david  
i was born on 02/22/2521  
i grew up in seattle, washington, united states, earth  
~~i am a soldier~~  
i enlisted in 2543  
i am part of the united nations space command  
i belong to project freelancer 

> new entry

i used to be a soldier  
i don’t fight anymore  
they locked me up  
they say i’m crazy 

i think i am

299

my name is david  
i was born on 02/22/2521  
i grew up in seattle, washington, united states, earth  
i am a soldier  
i enlisted in 2543  
i am part of the united nations space command  
i belong to project freelancer 

> new entry

i am certified article twelve  
i have not been discharged  
i am unfit for duty 

~~i’m not crazy~~

312

my callsign is washington  
i think that’s my name

313

my name is washington  
i am an agent of project freelancer  
i am certified article twelve 

for now

354

my name is washington  
i am an agent of project freelancer  
i am recovery one 

they let me out

379

i have to destroy them

i don’t want to remember anymore

507

i’m sorry

662

my name is washington  
i am an agent of project freelancer  
but it’s gone 

774

my name is washington  
i am an agent of project freelancer  
i am also known as prisoner 619-b 

796

i lost alpha

epsilon’s still here

833

i miss her.

900

agent washington was killed in action  
it’s a shame

919

my name is washington  
i am the commanding officer of blue team at fps outpost 17-b "valhalla"

i don’t know who i am

but i want to remember

000

my name is david  
i go by washington  
i was born on 02/22/2521  
i grew up in seattle, washington, united states, earth  
i have been a soldier most of my life 

i remember joining up  
i remember my first mission  
outgunned, outmanned, went to shit, but we pulled through anyway 

i remember a couple more  
nothing important, nothing that mattered  
just fighting and running and trying not to die  
trying not to let it hurt when everyone else did  
trying to forget 

it worked

my files say i had a brother in the service  
i don’t remember his name  
i don’t remember what he looked like  
i don’t remember what he was like  
but i remember his funeral  
they contacted me when i was on leave  
i was in-system so i made it home in time  
i don’t remember seeing my family  
i don’t remember what anyone said  
but i remember his coffin  
i remember the grave  
i remember the rain 

it always rained back home

i remember the day they told me i had a new assignment  
i didn’t think about it  
i always wanted to be stronger  
and i was, in the normal ranks  
i was better than them i was faster i was smarter i knew how to survive 

then i joined project freelancer  
and i wasn’t the best anymore  
and that was all that mattered  
that was all that mattered to all of us 

i wasn’t the best  
but i was good enough  
it was enough to be one of them  
enough to be picked for an a.i.  
to do something that mattered 

and i think i did


End file.
